1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for producing and recycling hydrogen (DPRH). With rapidly rising the uncertainty of a continued supply of fossil fuel, greater interest in alternative energy forms for vehicles and engines in general has been perceived.
Moreover, civilization's awareness of a pollution free environment is at an all time high.
2. Prior Art
A hydrogen is not available in nature, it must be produced by expending large amount of others energy sources. Attempts has been made in the past to provide a device which employs an electrolysis unit for producing oxygen and hydrogen gases in the amount required to run an engine which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,373,032; 4,344,831; 4,450,060. These devices are not widely utilized for powering vehicles because of low efficiency.
Accordingly, this invention has as main object to provide a device for producing combustible gases from both an electrolyte and gasoline or the like including gaseous hydrocarbons.
Another object is to have the device of such construction as to be readily adaptable for insertion or connection among the parts of a conventional internal combustion engine or the gas turbine for powering a vehicle or the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide the device of such construction as to be adaptable for insertion in space gas station for producing combustible gases for space exploration.
It is yet another object to provide a device which substantially decreases pollution levels than those which have been experienced heretofore. It is another object of this invention to provide the device for recycling hydrogen from exhaust gases for reducing polluting emissions into the atmosphere.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, a DPRH comprises a container having inlet means for introducing a gasoline or the gaseous hydrocarbons and an electrolyte respectively into said container, a source of direct electro-current, a pair of positive and negative electrodes connected to source of direct electro-current and means to agitate both said electrolyte and hydrocarbons to increase the speed of decomposition of electrolyte and hydrocarbons.
The novel features of the present invention are set in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its manner of the operation will be best understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments which are accompanied by the following drawings illustrating the invention.